


【红蜘蛛中心】邪神三部曲系列伪童话/寓言

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 是篇很短的伪童话。是《小红和小暗的万圣节奇妙夜》的天红篇后续。





	1. 小红和小暗的万圣节奇妙夜

万圣节了，幽灵们都出来游荡。

小红也带着小暗到处要糖。

要糖要到一家人门口，俩人说不给糖就捣乱哦，开门的人想了想说你们长得很像我认识的一个人。然后拿出一罐糖。小暗想了想拿了一颗。然后小红一手牵着暗一手把那一罐都抱走了。

又到一家人门口，开门以后俩人说不给糖就捣乱哦，那人说我不给，你随便捣乱，于是俩人各种闹腾，最后累了，红说小暗我们走吧，这糖要不到了。俩人准备走的时候那人说你们等等，然后拿出好多好多糖说这些都给你们，再陪我一会，好么。

还有人在门口放了很多很多糖，他就坐在门口，每当有幽灵经过，都可以随便拿，想拿多少就拿多少，他坐在那里等了一晚上，也没有等到他想见的那个幽灵。

可他不知道那个幽灵是从很远的地方赶过来的，幽灵不会记得生前的事情，只能凭着本能一家一家的找过去，才找到那户人家。幽灵扑进那个人怀里“Trick or treat！”可是这时候天亮了。万圣节过去了。对方看不见他了。

小红和小暗又来到一户人家，打开门的刹那，俩人抬起头刚准备说话就见那人手里的糖摔在了地上，对方伸手去拽小暗，小红马上挡在小暗前面说你要干什么你不可以再上前了哦。那人赶忙缩回手说好好，我不碰他不碰他。然后揉了揉光镜说，这次让我晚点再醒，好吗。

又来到一家人门口。那人很配合的被他们“吓到”，然后给了他们糖。

你们看起来很像我曾经的一位朋友。对方说。

那你的朋友呢，小红和小暗一起问。

我的朋友…死了。那人说。

抱歉，俩人说，我们相信你的朋友一定会来看望你的。

或许吧，那人笑了，不过…我希望那一天可以晚点来。

他们又来到一户人家门口，“Trick or treat！”俩人张牙舞爪了半天，对方毫无反应，俩人面面相觑不知咋办，却听对方说要糖可以，你俩把床单先取下来。俩人对视一眼照做了，那人盯着他们左看右看了半天，伸手摸了摸小红的左翼又摸了摸小暗的右脸，最后拿出一罐糖说拿去吧以后不要再来了。

为什么让我们不要再来了呢。小红和小暗想了想，或许是我们看上去太吓人了。于是他们背着满满口袋的糖去魔镜那许愿，小暗说魔镜魔镜我把所有的糖都给你，可不可以换回我的朋友的翅膀呀。魔镜说你怎么不为你自己许愿啊，小暗看着镜子里的自己转了一圈说我不需要呀。魔镜说傻孩子他只是缺了翅膀你没有的可是芯啊。

为了拿到更多的糖，小红和小暗分开行动。小红找了一家偷偷穿墙进去，咦，这家主人居然在床上呼呼大睡，完全无视他。小红气呼呼地把床单蒙在头上，“哼哼哼，这下肯定能吓哭你”。突然，他的手腕被扣住了，“嘛，抓住你了呦。”

小红气呼呼地望着那人，对方却只是拿出罐子笑着说你不是要糖吗你在这呆一分钟我就给你一罐糖你今晚都不用出去跑了这交易你觉得好不好？小红想了想从罐子里拿出一颗，说是挺划算的谢谢你但是天马上要亮了我必须赶在天亮之前离开。“好嘛好嘛，那我就不留你啦，”那人点点头，隔着床单揉了揉他的头顶，把所有的糖罐都塞进了他怀里，“有空记得回来看看喔。”

这也是小暗第一次一个人行动。对方打开门的一刻，他低着头小声说“Trick or treat”。等了会没回应他抬头发现门口没人正沮丧想离开，对方又回来了，拿着一罐超大罐糖给他问他你是一个人来的么。小暗怯生生地点头。对方说那你再等一会，然后又拿来一罐超大罐糖，说虽然晚了但请把这个带给你的朋友吧。

俩人重新汇合后，都累的飞不动了，小红带着小暗去敲门，那人开门出来说我没有糖，小红说我把我的糖都给你，可以让我们在门口歇一会吗，对方同意了。天快亮俩人准备离开时，背后的门忽然开了，那人走出来把罐子递给小红说糖还给你吧，我不需要这东西。而后关上了门。小暗想了想，从自己的罐子里拿出一颗最大最大的糖放在了那个门口。

那一天晚上，小红和小暗收到了很多很多很多罐糖。很多句我很喜欢你。很多句我不会忘记你。还有一句对不起。


	2. 金色糖果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是篇很短的伪童话。是《小红和小暗的万圣节奇妙夜》的天红篇后续。

天快亮了，小红和小暗在返程的路上。

我想起来一件事。小红说，小暗你先走，我还欠一句谢谢。他把要到的糖果都交给小暗，只留下一个罐子。金灿灿的透明糖果淋着砂糖、蜂蜜和芬芳的果酱，明明是黑夜，却发着奇妙的光，就像一罐子星星。

他迷路了。幽灵总是会迷路。他抱着罐子在路口碰见另一个幽灵。“我知道你要去的是哪里，但是我眼盲了，无法为你指路。”小红想了想，给了幽灵一颗糖。于是幽灵的眼睛亮了起来，为他指了路。

他奔向下一个路口。

路口的幽灵指着自己的耳朵比划着，小红懂了，这位幽灵听不见他说的话，于是他给了幽灵一颗糖，于是幽灵听到了他的话，为他指了路。

他奔向下一个路口。

幽灵用手语示意着，小红明白了他的意思，这位幽灵无法说话，他拿出一颗糖递给对方，只见对方咳了两声，发出了声音。

他奔向下一座山丘。下一条河流。

锰铁山脉雄浑。金属平原辽阔。硅晶森林葳蕤生长。毒泥沼泽磷光闪烁。稀薄的流云浮过酸蚀荒地，成群的日光鹭在锈海边安睡不醒。

噬人蛛、利钻虫、利刃蛇、霍乱兽从幽谷里纷纷探出头，想吓一吓这位不速之客。他们看到了小红抱在怀里亮晶晶的罐子。他们缩了回去。嘘——它们小声地交头接耳，让开身体，给小小的幽灵通过一条路。

看到这只幽灵手上的东西了吗。别打扰他。它们窃窃私语着。

有人在等着跟这家伙重逢。

……

拦路的守卫幽灵说，你不能再前进了。幽灵不可以再回头。小红说我还欠一句谢谢。你要多少糖我都可以给你。

幽灵不可再回头。重新踏入生者之境是严重违纪。不是一般的交易。守卫幽灵说，我要剩下的全部。

小红递出了糖罐。

这是最上等的糖。守卫幽灵看着他。星星一样的眼睛，金子般的心，爱人的一滴热泪，再以真爱之吻封缄。这样熬制的糖果才会在黑夜里发出这样的光芒。也只有这种不掺任何杂质的糖能治愈幽灵们的痛和伤。

守卫接过罐子，打开它，从里面拿出一颗还给小红。拿去吧，未尽之事的气息，让你不会再迷途。

小红说谢谢你。

守卫想了想说，你再等一下，我有个礼物送你。而后幽灵伸手摸了摸小红的左肩，那里便延展开一只金色的翅膀。

这样会快一点，快去吧孩子。守卫说。天就快亮了。

小红按守卫叮嘱的，将这黑夜里唯一的微光贴在心口。隔着冰凉的胸口，似乎也能感到火种的温度。

他没有再迷路。

君心寄我黄泉路，照亮人间有归途。

很近了。只要再转过一个弯。

细弱的哭声引起了他的注意。原来是一只小小的幽灵在路口踌躇着抹眼泪。小红蹲下来问他怎么了。原来这只小幽灵太小了，走得慢又怕生，这一晚上竟是一颗糖也没有要到。

小红看了看开始泛红的天际，揉了揉他的头说你别哭了。

幽灵不走回头路。自己为什么会在这里。小红看着自己空空的双手。心口好像也空了些。一些重要的事褪色了。一些要说的话记不清了。还剩下的也就是一双不肯在黑暗里消失的带着笑意的光镜。金色的，灿烂的，就像——

他向云层之上的太阳伸出双手。

一瞬间，他的翅膀消失了。

天亮了。

航天飞机推开门，天边是玫瑰色的晨曦。万点金光摇曳着，争先恐后地落入他的光镜。

金色的，灿烂的啊…

他用力揉了揉光镜，不知为什么感到有些想要落泪。

或许是天气太好了。


	3. 爱神的金箭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 伪童话 a红视角 A/E/C红中心 如有cp→天红/威红

******

爱神也是有KPI完成指标的。你看，见习爱神小红（A红）就遇到了一大堆难缠对象。

比如这个人，小红的金箭怎么都射不到他身上。见习爱神手册给了指导，于是小红知道了那颗芯真正的地方。他绕到那人家后面，原来那颗芯埋在大雪的深处。小红拼命挖啊，挖啊，可是那颗芯埋得实在是太深太深，冰层就像一大块冻住的玻璃，只能隐隐看到很深很深处那一点点金色的微光了。

年轻的见习爱神终于放弃了。任务时间有限，他必须赶去下一个目的地。夜里他悄悄来到这人床头，来回收床边满地的他没射中的金箭——金箭是有限的，爱神手册规定，没有成功射中的爱神金箭是要被回收的。如果金箭一直无法对一个人有效，就会被爱神带走，来用在更需要它们的人身上。毕竟还有那么多人等着爱神的祝福哪。

在他回收完毕的时候，他发现那人怀里还抱着一支金箭，紧紧贴在那黑漆漆的胸口。

小红想了想，没有把这支金箭带走。

这一对小红看了很久了，他献上了爱神的祝福，仔细地瞄准着，必须找到一个非常合适的方位，才能将二人一起射中。可就在这时，二人其中之一出手扯过他的金箭，反手插进了对面那人的胸口。

鲜血溅在了盛放在他们周围的玫瑰花上，于是那些美丽的花朵就都沉到黑暗的地底下去了。被爱神金箭穿透的胸口一下子就愈合了，凡人看不到。只觉得他们很好。

他们确实是很好很好的啊！可年轻的见习爱神不明白，为什么不能等等呢。

爱神原本就是要让你们相爱的。

小红又看上了一个目标。这人独自坐在盛放着白色花朵的接骨木树下。可小红每一次成功射中他，那人就倔强地将它们一次次拔出来。为什么要拒绝爱神的祝福呢？于是这一箭小红用上了九成的力道，只一下便穿胸而过。

听爱神的话去爱吧！小红想。可那人却用力地，一点一点地，将那金色灿烂的箭再次从血肉中生生拽了出来。鲜血溅在白色的接骨木花朵上，纯白的花朵就仿佛燃烧起来了一样。箭尾被拽出来的那一刻，小红看见了金箭留下的空洞，那个空洞并不是他方才造成的，是陈年旧伤。

他不知道最开始是哪位爱神射中的金箭。也不知道后来有多少位爱神曾试着用金箭填补。他也不知道这人为什么一次又一次固执拔除。

他只知道这颗心仍然在搏动。

于是小红摸了摸那人的胸口，血止住了。凡人的选择爱神不能干预。于是小红离开了。他飞上玫瑰色的云层，再回头看的时候，那人已经走掉了。只留下白色的花树，亭亭如盖。

小红还遇见了形形色色的人，有的人明明看他们天天吵来吵去，小红准备去回收金箭的时候，俩人又把金箭抱得紧紧的，不让他回收。还有的人，明明被金箭扎地鲜血淋漓，却怎么也不愿意放手。有的人心上有空洞，却无论如何也不愿意被新的箭填补。还有的人，明明有着完美的金箭，却怎么也看不到他的笑容。

或许遇见奇奇怪怪的人，也是每一位见习爱神的必经之路吧。

天色渐明，爱神也要赶着回程。却不料大雪封山，埋没了他归途所留下的记号。雪原又寒冷又明亮，就像一大块洁白的大理石。小红躲在背风处，想等风雪过了再走。面前却伸出一只手。那不速之客身上也是白的，几乎融进了雪地里，可那双金色光镜却几乎比他的金箭还要灿烂闪耀几分。“小爱神，你找不到回去的路了？”那人朝他笑笑。小红点点头。

让我来帮你吧。那人说。爱神与凡人不可相触，小红见那人从怀中摸出一支金箭。那人牵着箭头，小红执着箭尾，两人一前一后在雪地里前行。见习爱神无权过问前辈的工作，小红便也没有问他怀揣的这支金箭的来头。

跋涉良久，二人终于走出了山林。风雪也渐渐小了。

我该走了。小红想了想说，谢谢你的帮助，虽然我的工作时间过了，但如果你有心爱之人，爱神可以帮你实现。那人摆手，反问你是不是还有指标没完成。小红点头说是的。那人笑了，说笨蛋爱神，这是最后一次帮你了喔。然后执着箭端的手猛一用力，将金箭刺进了自己的火种。小红惊地松开了握着箭尾的手，对方却只是忍痛一笑，敲了敲胸口的金箭说，嘛，送你的任务完成啦，这东西就物归原主了喔。

一步。一步。带着鲜血的足迹消失在了雪林深处。金色而圣洁的阶梯在小红面前铺开，白色的玫瑰花热烈盛放，纯银的风铃叮当叮当地发出清脆的声响，空气中飘荡着桃金娘的芬芳。天使们飞出来围绕着他起舞，亲吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇，祝贺他完成了任务，他们的眼睛蓝得就像最深的湖水，白皙的翅膀就像琉璃一般透明。

那是多么自由、多么美丽的国度啊！小红被天使们簇拥着向金色的大门里走去，凡人不可能爱上神明，爱神初级手册第一课就写了。可小红的心口莫名有一些痛。就好像那里也曾被甚么金箭刺穿过。

年轻的爱神望向地面，可那些脚印早已经被大雪覆盖了。

Fin.


	4. 偶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇风格比较诡异，严格来讲不能算童话了，比较灵异了，有空再修文...

我是一位除妖师，平时帮人除除不干净的东西，勉强混口饭。  
这天接了个活，还是村民集资的，说有个宅子有不干净的东西，请我去驱一驱。  
这家宅子原本属于一个小有名气的操偶师，偶雕的是活灵活现，非达官贵人不能邀他出演，没人不知道他大名。直到那件事发生，他再也没出演过。  
那便是操偶师的妻子的身故。

我没见过他爱人，只听说是位美人，昔日伉俪情深，却一夜红颜化白骨。  
有人说是因生活操劳过度病逝的，有人说操偶师待他不好，郁结成疾而终的。也有人说是成亲之后，因一次争吵愤而自缢的。个中真相无人知晓，只知道后来操偶师依着亡妻的模样造了只偶。  
有人说操偶师爱上了那只偶，却有人反驳世上哪有人爱上人偶的。

操偶师年纪大了，颤颤巍巍带着偶出门给他买衣服买点心的时候，后面一堆人指指点点。  
不知道是可怜他，还是看笑话。

村长偷偷跟我说，他们经常在深夜操偶师家的窗纸上，看见他与他的爱人相依偎在一起。举案齐眉，剪烛共话。笑声常彻宵旦。  
但烛火照亮窗纸，皆是线的倒影。  
恐惧。害怕。恶心。鄙夷。我从村民们的脸上看到的表情。  
操偶师疯了。他们都这么说。

后来操偶师也死了。  
他死后，却有人看见他家里夜晚烛火通明。有人兀自起舞。深夜更有悲戚呜咽之声。  
于是流言四起，说人偶怨灵，吸了操偶师的元神，害死了他。也有人说是操偶师的亡妻怨气不散，附身于偶。

我进了宅子，果不其然，有一个灵体。我循着气息找去，果然有个偶蜷缩在角落里。  
他与别的早已破败的偶确是不同，端的是栩栩如生几乎可以乱真，容颜也是绝美，唯有左面一道伤痕白璧微瑕。  
哪里是村民描述的骇人模样，他见我还有些怯生生。  
我一看便知，他从没伤过人。他手上没有血气。

他跪倒在我脚下，说他有心愿未了，求我助他。  
操偶师描摹的功夫自然是了得，以前也常为他的妻子作画。  
而他未了的心愿，便是想见一见这幅画。想看一看，那人是什么模样。  
那画在密室里放着，操偶师在世时从没带他进过那个房间，虽然斯人已逝，他却也不越雷池半步。

我叹气。我早已看出，那原是操偶师用了禁忌的术，才能让他容颜不败。但这术却也困着他的元神，会让他日夜痛苦，而无法安息。  
我说，我可以为你解去这术。他却摇头，说只想看看那画。  
他尚且不知道他和那幅画的渊源。  
我叹气。你见到那画。你的灵就会散。即便如此，你也肯吗？  
主人已逝，我便也没有其他念想。他只是反复跪拜，直至额间殷红。  
唯有此愿，求您成全。

世人皆说人偶无心。我却不这么认为。  
你看，百十来斤的偶，操偶师早已衰老地操纵不动线了。人偶起舞的模样却依然那么轻盈。

或许没有线，也会为那人起舞的。  
但倘若人偶有心。我却好奇，他身上都是被线割破的血，他是怎么笑得出来的。

我去探他手腕，一翻过来，牵引线勒在他木质的皮肉里，道道皆是血痕。他关节精巧而繁密，线自然也比常偶多了数倍。  
唯独他尾指上的红线，另一端，是断的。  
禁术的反噬让他遍体鲜血，旁人看不见，但在我眼里却骇人异常。我虽见多了此类事，但见他白净瘦弱的腕上和踝上血淋淋的模样，还是不免心下可怜起他。

我问他疼么。他摇摇头，说人偶怎么会疼呢。

“我时常担心，如果主人没有我，或许就什么都没有了。”  
“主人并不快乐。”  
他这样告诉我。  
“我只希望他快乐。”

唯盼君一笑，夜夜似今朝。

画卷一展，画中人眉眼含笑，皎如玉树，端的是一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国。  
却是与他九成九的像。

我却不明白。这禁忌之术并不容易，是要取施术者心头血为人偶点睛。点了睛，人偶方可开眼。  
既已做到如此地步，为何却又徒增他面上一道伤，不让他与画中人完全一样呢。

我心下叹息。或许操偶师自己也清楚。纵为欢几何，也不过是大梦一场。  
欺人终归是自欺。

他仰望着画中人。  
果然还是不一样，他抚摸着自己的右脸。  
果然还是不一样。

“主人总是希望我笑，但我不会。”  
“虽然他没说过，但我能感觉到，他很失望。”  
是了。人偶哪会笑呢，即使最好的雕偶师，也不可能让偶笑。  
“原来笑起来是这个样子。”  
他开始运作起面部的关节，因为没掌握好程度，他笑的太大了。大到他面部的伤痕让他这个笑看起来几乎有些狰狞。

我看着他伸出手去触碰那画上人的脸。触碰的那一瞬间，火焰自他指尖，迅速就燃遍了他的全身。  
“主人以为我只是一个偶。但其实我什么都知道。”  
“所以我很想看一看那幅画，想看看那人是什么模样。”  
他仰望着画中人。  
“他真的很美。”

大火烧得他的身体劈啪作响。我叹气，问他还有什么未了心愿。倘若他想再见一面操偶师，还有未尽之事，我便也可以破例为他召灵。说是破例，原是因为按规矩，只有灵体怨气强烈、心有不甘时，才可用此术。  
但他没有。我感觉不到他的一丝怨气，也感受不到一丝悲哀。

大火烧得他的身体劈啪作响。他弯起一只手臂，带着红线的手放在他空空如也的胸口。仿佛那里面也有一颗心的温度。

“我知道您会将这个故事写下来，所以...”

“请在您的故事里，为他多说些好话。”他笑一笑，“别让后人骂他。”

是夜暴雨。直至晦明，大火堪息，昔日旧宅，唯余焦土。全城皆闻火光，烈焰冲天，灼灼如白日。


	5. 子非鸟

立冬，两兄弟路过花鸟集市，见笼中鸟，路人皆赞声音婉转动听。

哥哥叹道，人皆言鸟声悦耳，我却只觉这些鸟儿可悲，他们本应自由地在天空飞翔，现在却被关在笼子里，失去了快乐。真想打破它的笼子放他自由啊！

弟弟问，你不是鸟，你怎么知道他不快乐？他指着笼子说，哥哥，你看呀，这些雏鸟是一生下来就生活在笼子里，他离了宿主根本活不过这个冬天，打破他的笼子让他死在寒风雪地里，就是让他获得快乐了吗？

哥哥反问，你也不是鸟，你又怎知我不知道他不快乐？鸟儿应该有自己的选择，不打破笼子，怎么知道他有没有自由飞翔的能力？

弟弟道，木已成舟，只要你打破了，就会毁掉了他唯一温暖的归宿，宿主对它又如何不好了？你如此夺人所爱，岂能叫爱。

哥哥说，打破笼子，还愿意飞回来，他才真正属于你。没有笼子，也在你左右的，就是真正爱你的。

弟弟思索片刻道，兄长此言不假，但我二人皆非鸟。破笼而出于冰天雪地寻求一线生机便是快乐吗？不撞破笼子度过此生便是快乐吗？如何判定？

哥哥抚掌而笑，倘若破笼而出头破血流是死，蒙蔽一世了此一生也是死，到头来都是死。向死而生，向生而死，殊途是否是同归？正如吾弟所说，我二人皆非鸟。

争辩直至天黑，无法论定。于是二人约定，第二天再来集市，详询卖主。翌日两人前往却发现人走摊空，询问街坊得知原来是卖主因家中变故连夜回乡。无人知其是如何处理的那些鸟儿，也不知其下落。是卖主将它们放生了。是它们自己撞破了。是留在卖主身边了。是去往更高远的世界了。是在雪下泥销骨了。其结局不得而知。

子非鸟，那鸟知道自己是鸟吗。

鸟又知道鸟应该是什么样子吗。

冬去春来，放风筝、捉蝴蝶...好玩的事情太多了，两兄弟也就渐渐忘记了这些问题。


End file.
